What Do You Think Of That?
by Foxface'sSpecialPie
Summary: Come one and all to see and enjoy CRC network's newest show, "What Do You Think Of That?"! Our host Fox will, with your suggestions, visit our favorite characters from the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series, and "The Heroes Of Olympus" series, and find their opinions on anything and everything, from pizza to Percabeth! So come inside, laugh, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A.N. Salutations. This is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus fanfic. I hope you enjoy this! This is AU, so lets pretend that mortals (me) can go into Camp Half-Blood, okay?

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once: I am not named Rick. Therefore, I do not own anything except the idea for this story.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Foxface'sSpecialPie-Fox for short-and I will be your host! This is the newest show on our very own CRC network, entitled 'What Do You Think of That?'"

The girl, Fox, stopped talking, took a deep breath, and smiled. She was surrounded by trees, and her brown hair blew in the slight wind. Fox blinked, and-if it was possible-smiled wider. She then resumed talking into her microphone.

"Here, we value your opinion. As well as the ideas our CRC board came up with, we would like our viewers at home to submit as well! Using the button at the bottom of the screen, type you ideas and hit 'send', and they will be sent to us here at CRC."

Fox paused again before continuing, her brown eyes shining with excitement.

"You may be wondering what to send. Well, first, let me explain the show. We will come up with a number of things-some suggested by you!-and then we will visit certain residents here at Camp Half-Blood. These residents will also be a collaboration: some chosen by us at CRC network, and some by you, the loyal fans!"

Fox was smiling so largely now, she looked life her face might rip if she smiled and more. She took a moment to compose herself before finishing.

"We know this is a short first episode, but we need your help before we can make more! So please, send in your ideas, and we'll see you soon!"

* * *

A.N. I know it was short, but it was basically the introduction. So, here's some things you can include in a review:

•who you want to see (Jason, Annabeth, Zeus, etc.)

•what you want their opinions on (pizza, canoeing, Percabeth, etc.)

Each chapter will feature one topic, and we will ask at least five character's opinions on it. The next chapter will feature one of your ideas, so send in your ideas!

Oh, by the way, we can ask people who are dead, like Luke or Bianca, or people who aren't at Camp Half-Blood, like Hazel or Octavian. I hope to hear from you soon, and thank you all for reading!

FSP


	2. Chapter 2: Percabeth

A.N. Salutations. Why, hello again! Don't alway expect me to update so soon...but I was inspired, so here goes! Thank you to The Favorite Of The Gods (who gave me suggestions for this chapter), blueice2449 (guest), and nevergone4ever (for following and reviewing). Nevergone4ever, I think we might just see the Stolls next chapter... :)

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the new episode of 'What Do You Think Of That?' I am Fox, and I will be you host. Today, we will be visiting six special guests, and asking their opinions on this episode's spotlight: Percabeth!"

Fox smiled. She was, again, standing surrounded by trees. She began talking again.

"Lets head on in to Camp Half-Blood!"

Fox began walking, and suddenly, she was in a camp-presumably Camp Half-Blood. "Now, the camp's activities director, Chiron, has agreed to let us talk to the campers." She continued moving, heading towards a large group of cabins. "He has also explained to me how to Iris Message. We will use an Iris Message to talk to anyone who isn't here at Camp," she said, looking into the camera while walking.

"That would include people from Camp Jup-"

Fox bumped into someone and tripped, falling to the ground with an "ah!" She looked around apologetically, her eyes settling on a satyr-a human that is part goat-also on the ground.

Fox began rambling, looking embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I'm going! You see, I'm filming a television show, and I got a little carrier away." By now, the satyr had pulled himself to a standing position. He offered his hand to Fox, who took it gladly.

"Oh, thank you, Mr.-?"

"Grover," the satyr said, straightening his hoodie.

"Oh," Fox said, surprised. "What a coincidence! I needed to find you! Well, since you're here, I'll guess we'll start with you!"

Grover's face was one of confusion. "Wait. What just happened?"

Fox smiled at him, saying, "You're scheduled on my show today, that's what!"

Grover nervously smoothed back his brown hair. "Uhm, okay," he said. It came out as more of a question. "What do I have to do?"

Fix laughed as if the answer were obvious. "Just tell me your opinion on this episode's topic!"

"Okay, what's the topic?" Grover asked.

Fox paused for a moment, to make it more dramatic, before speaking. "Percabeth, the relationship between Annabeth and Percy."

Grover looked mildly awkward, as if the topic made him uncomfortable. "Well, um, they're both really good friends of mine. In fact, Percy's my beat friend. and Annabeth and I are good friends, too. We've been through a lot together."

He stopped, then said, "They're good for each other. They'll keep each other safe. And they really care about each other. That's my opinion," he finished quickly.

Fox grinned, looking at the camera. "Well, folks, there you have it! Percy Jackson's best friend, giving his opinion on our beloved Percabeth! Thank you Grover!"

She smiled at Grover quickly before saying, "Let's see who we'll ask next!"

She then walked away, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Grover in her wake.

"There is only one other person scheduled for this episode that we can speak to here, at Camp Half-Blood," Fox said. She walked up to an angry looking red cabin. Rock music blared inside, and the door wasn't even opened yet. "This," she said, gesturing to the door, "is the Ares cabin. All children of Ares stay here."

Fox knocked on the door. It was answered by an angry looking girl. She scowled, then gruffly said, "Yeah?"

"Well, I'm looking for Clarisse?" Fox nervously fidgeted as the girl surveyed her. The angry girl turned around and yelled, "Clarisse! There's someone here to see you!"

Another gruff, dangerous looking gitl answered the door, this one older than the previous one. She surveyed Fox, then said, "Yeah, I'm Clarisse. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Well, you've been selected to appear on a new show for-"

"No," Clarisse said, attempting to shut the door in Fox's face. The host stuck her foot in the door, effectively propping it open.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" Fox asked, stubbornness rising in her voice.

Clarisse smirked, her eyes seeming to say 'How dumb are you?'. "I'm not," Clarisse said slowly, "going to be on your show. And you can't make me."

Fox scowled at her, and said, "Actually, you will. And I can make you. In fact, I'll make you appear on the show in every episode!" She grinned triumphantly as Clarisse scowled.

"Fine. Whatever."

Clarisse stopped, and their was a dragging silence before she said, "What do you need?"

"Well, I'm here to find your opinion on this episode's topic."

Fox waited until Clarisse asked-irritated-"And that would be-?", before saying, "Percabeth".

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "My opinion? Oh, they're perfect for each other! They're both equally annoying. Fish boy and nerd girl-together at last! They're all lovey-dovey. It's nauseating."

Looking at Clarisse's disgusted face, Fox laughed nervously. "Well, there you have it. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, our guest for every episode, and her opinion on Percy and Annabeth's relationship."

Fox walked away quickly as Clarisse slammed the door to the Ares cabin behind her.

"Now, the rest of our guests today can only be reached through an Iris-Message. Here," Fox said, pulling out a golden coin, "is a drachma. Now, we'll use this spray bottle to creat a mist holding a rainbow. This is to pay the goddess Iris for taking our message."

Fox turned away from the camera. Looking into the misty rainbow, she said, "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. I wish to see Poseidon," and threw the drachma into the mist. It disappeared, quickly replaced with a misty image of the sea god himself: Poseidon.

Fox began to speak, "Hello. I'm Fox, from-"

Poseidon interrupted her. "From CRC network, for their new show. Yes, I know. Not to be rude, but can we skip the formalities? I'm on a rather tight schedule, being the god of the sea, and all."

Fox, all earlier spunk melting away under the god's stare, nodded meekly. "Well, we need your opinion on Percabeth."

Poseidon looked at her for a moment, a questioning look in his eyes. Fox rushed to explain.

"The relationship between your son, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase."

Poseidon nodded, thoughtfully, his eyes glowing. "Well, you say they're in a relationship?"

Fox nodded.

"Good for Percy. Finally got the girl, huh? Nice, son!" He smiled, giving a thumbs-up to the camera.

Someone was talking to the side of Poseidon, and his face foreword with worry. He looked back at the Iris Message and tersely said, "I have to go." Before Fox could thank him for his time, he swiped his hand through the mist and the image evaporated.

Fox looked nervous as she turned back to the camera. "As you can see, Poseidon-like all gods-is very busy. Don't try to contact them."

"Anyway, it's time to call out next guest!"

Fox repeated the chant and threw in another golden drachma. This time, she asked for Aphrodite.

The beautiful goddess appeared in the water. "Oh, you must be Fox! Hermes told me you would be calling."

She looked pleased to see that Fox was speechless.

Aphrodite began talking again. She spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. "Was there something you needed to ask me?"

Fox regained some of her wits, then replied to the goddess. "Yes. I need to ask your opinion on Percabeth."

The goddess's face lit up in joy. "Oh! People are using my nickname for them! How adorable! And my opinion? Well, they are number one on my 'Top Five Favorite Demigod Relationships'! And obviously, I've taken a special interest in both of their lives in the past. I've made both of their lives very exciting, at least in my department." The goddess winked. "But now, I think they've had enough excitement. At least for a little while."

"The goddess of love herself has just given her-"

"Oh my dear! We simply must do something with your hair. It has amazing lushness! But this," Aphrodite gestured to Fox's pony tail, "does nothing for it. And your clothes! You poor thing!

Fox looked uncomfortable as Aphrodite continued talking.

"-was so last year! And you need at least three inches of heel in those shoes. Don't even get me started on it!"

Fox looked determined for a moment, but then schooled her features into one of fear and clumsiness. She screamed as she fell, tripping on something of her own mind's making. She flailed her hands, and one slices through the must with Aphrodite still rambling on.

The image dissolved as Fox landed on the ground with a thump. "Well, now that she's," Fox stopped, not wanting to insult the goddess, "we're moving on to our next guest."

Fox got up and repeated the now familiar ritual. "Tyson, underwater forges."

A person appeared in the mist. After a few seconds, the image cleared, and it became just as clear that the figure, Tyson, wasn't exactly human. To be precise, he was a cyclops.

This fact didn't seem to faze Fox, and she breezed right to the talking.

"Hi, Tyson! Everybody, this is Percy Jackson's half-brother." Tyson waved. "I'm Fox, and I'm from CRC network's new show. Tyson, you've been chosen for me to ask you your opinion on Percabeth."

Tyson's one eye blinked, confusion clear in it. "Percy-beth? Percy is my brother, but his name isn't 'beth'."

"Percabeth it the relationship between Percy and Annabeth Chase." Fox smiled kindly.

"Oh," Tyson exclaimed. "I like Annabeth. She's nice. Percy likes Annabeth? Are they together? We can go ride fish-ponies and eat peanut-butter together! And we can-"

Tyson stopped and looked to the side. "The boss says I have to go. Bye-bye, Fox!"

He slashed through the image, which quickly disappeared.

"There is only one more person scheduled to be featured this episode! She, too, will need to be reached by Iris-Message."

Fox pulled out her final golden drachma, repeated the chant, and whispered the name of who she wanted to contact.

The answering image was none other than black-haired goddess of wisdom herself. Her steely gray eyes surveyed Fox and then softened.

Fox stuttered, then managed to choke out, "I'm here from CRC to ask you your opinion."

Athena's eyes were full of mirth at the young girl's obvious nervousness. "And what is it you are supposed to ask me about?"

"Percabeth. I mean, the relationship between Percy Jackson and your daughter, Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, is dating my daughter?" There was outrage clear in the goddess's gray eyes.

Fox, terrified of the goddess's wrath, merely nodded.

"This," Athena said, "will not stand. My daughter will not be dating any child of that brain dead fisher! He is sea spawn, and so are his children. I will not be so disgraced as to have such a fish dating my daughter!"

Athena paused, regained herself, and continued. "Excuse me," she said tersely. "I take my leave. I must speak to Aphrodite and Poseidon."

She hastily pulled her hand through the image and disappeared.

After a moment, Fox spoke. "Well,there you go. That was it for this episode, folks, but don't worry! I'll be back soon. Send us your ideas!"

She waved goodbye as she spoke, a smile on her face.

* * *

A.N. That is the longest chapter I have ever written for anything on here! I hope you like it, and please, do send in your ideas! Thanks again for reading!

-Fox

(P.S. I'm thinking that this story will have eleven chapters total...how do you feel about next chapter being (a) love at first sight or (b) true love?)


End file.
